Night After the Summer Festival
by Selinawen
Summary: For the love and tea summer spree. This is really total smut with no real plot whatsoever, proceed with caution. After the Summer festival, Arthur woke up to find out that someone has sneaked into his futon in the middle of the night. Asakiku.


**Note before starting of story:**

_This is for the summer spree for the love_and_tea livejournal community XD_

_It's actually based of a fanart I drew for the summer spree as well... (fanart could be found on my dA, the URL is in my profile, my 'homepage' is actually my dA account)_

_And also, this is total smut with no fixed plot whatsoever so... please don't talk to me about lack of plot because I'm aware of it XD!_

_And um...my first smut ever published online... (I wrote many but publishing them online is a different thing)_

_Last of all, please enjoy ^^_

...

After the summer festival, Arthur and Kiku were sitting at the table back at Kiku's house, facing each other and sipping on tea.

"I'm glad that you'd take the time to go to the summer festival with me, Mr. Arthur…" Kiku said with a smile. "I really appreciate it…"

"I-It's not like I came for your…sake okay…? I just had some extra time to spare and…" Arthur started.

Kiku smiled and said "still…I really appreciate it…" there was an awkward silence between them for a moment when Kiku soon opened his mouth and said "Mr. Arthur, would you like to have a bath first?"

Arthur blinked and said "You could go first if you want to…"

"No, it is okay…I still have other things to do so…" Kiku mumbled, in deep thought "And I can handle it by myself, so you could just go to sleep after that"

"I-If you say so…Kiku…" Arthur said. He stood up after that, heading towards the bath. To be honest, Arthur had thought that he would be able to spend more time with Kiku since he's staying over for the night. But it couldn't be helped… By spending almost the entire day with Arthur, he must have sacrificed a lot of work he could have finished, Kiku was a really busy person after all and he understood that.

That is why…

Arthur never expected anyone to creep into his bed that night…

"Mr. Arthur…look at meeeeeeee…"

The pair of hands wrapped around Arthur's stomach behind him. Arthur turned just to see Kiku looking at him face to face.

"Ahh~ Mr. Arthur~ You finally looked at me~" Kiku said with a smile, a deep flush of red over his face.

Arthur made out the smell of alcohol from Kiku's breath and said "Kiku…you are drunk…right…?"

"W-What? Awww…" Kiku said, hugging Arthur closer to him "I'm not drunk Mr. Arthur! You are the one that is drunk~"

"No I'm not, you idiot!" Arthur said, trying his best to sit up but Kiku kept pinning him down. "K-Kiku…S-Stop this…you are drunk…"

"Mr. Arthur…You love me don't you~? Right~?" Kiku spoke up, rubbing his cheek against Arthur.

At that point, Arthur blushed "K-Kiku…w-what are you talking about…" He muttered.

"Tsundere Mr. Arthur… Ahh~ Moe…" Kiku said with a dozy smile "Admit it already Mr. Arthur…You really love me right~? I loooooovveeee you toooooo~~~" Kiku was poking Arthur's cheeks playfully as he said that.

Arthur blushed at the sudden confession and said "K-Kiku…I'm very sure that you are drunk…y-you don't usually talk…like that…it's like"

Arthur was cut off when he saw Kiku pushing down the side of his own yukata so that his bare shoulder was revealed. He soon started to unknot his obi and unwrap it while saying "it's so hot…so hot…" He was soon done and threw the obi aside, his yukata sliding down to the floor due to that. "Ahhh…much better…" Kiku said, with a smile on his face.

Arthur was blushing to the maximum by now "K-Kiku…I…I…" He tried to turn his eyes elsewhere and soon saw the bottle of Sake at the side of the futon. The bottle had been toppled over and some of its contents had flowed out. He saw a hand reach out for the bottle to pour some of it into a cup. Turning back, he realised that it was Kiku.

Kiku pushed the cup towards Arthur and said "Mr. Arthur likes sake right? You should try some too…the alcohol from my house is really good…"

Arthur turned his head away and mumbled "I-I've tried it before…it's really good but I don't think now is the time to…"

"But Mr. Arthur…" Kiku said, his facial expression changing to that of sadness "D-Do you hate me…? You hate me don't you…right…?" tears were soon welling up in his eyes and he continued "I shall drink this myself then…all of it!" He said and drank all the sake from the cup before grabbing the bottle of Sake and drinking from it directly as well.

"Stop it Kiku! I don't hate you, I'll drink it okay, I will!" Arthur exclaimed.

Pretty soon after he said that, Kiku said with a mellow smile on his face "I'm so glad to hear that, Mr. Arthur~ I'll feed you okay~?" He soon drank a mouthful of Sake before locking his lips with Arthur suddenly, letting the alcohol flow into Arthur's mouth at the same time.

Arthur's eyes widen at that moment, feeling Kiku's lips on his and the taste of alcohol flowing into his mouth and into his body. Just then, he felt Kiku's tongue slip into his mouth and blushed deeply. His first thought was to push Kiku away immediately but Kiku was wrapping his arms around him and deepening the kiss. Arthur soon gave in after a while and returned the kiss, mingling his tongue together with Kiku's passionately. "Mmmnnngh…"

He had always loved Kiku, ever since that night on the hill, always… But seeing how reserved Kiku was, it's almost near impossible that anything would happen between them. As a result, he just kept these feelings locked up and deemed them hopeless. But now Kiku is here naked, gave confessions of love to him, and kissing him too… Even though the fact was that Kiku is actually drunk but still…there's a limit as to how much he could take, and he has already reached that limit.

At that moment, Arthur pinned Kiku on the futon almost immediately after they broke off from the kiss. "Kiku…I love you…I really do…" He said with a soft smile on his face as he looked into Kiku's deep dark brown eyes.

"M-Mr Arthur…you are not lying…right?" Kiku asked, his voice slightly shaken with tears in his eyes.

"Idiot…I wouldn't lie about something like that" Arthur said with a smile, kissing Kiku softly on the forehead.

Just then, Kiku tugged at Arthur's obi and said with a dozy smile on his face "I want to…do it with Mr. Arthur…"

At that moment, Arthur blushed and said "D-Do you have any idea what you are saying here…? It's not gentlemanly of me to take advantage of a drunken person so…"

"Mr. Arthur, I'm not drunk! Believe me!" Kiku exclaimed with tears in his eyes "Please…do it to me…Mr. Arthur…"

Arthur shook his head and said "I think you really are drunk, Kiku… The usual you wouldn't act like that…"

"Am I…perhaps…not good enough for Mr. Arthur…?" Kiku said between hiccups as he poured himself another cup of Sake and drowned it down his throat. He hiccupped again and said "Ahhh…Mr. Arthur…I'm so hot now…so very hot…please…" He grabbed Arthur's hand and leaded it down to the lower half of his body.

Arthur's heart skipped a beat as his hand was leaded down against Kiku's crotch, he blushed as he realised that Kiku was already hard. Just then, something came over him and he spoke up "It must have been really uncomfortable like this…" He pulled down Kiku's underwear after that, still blushing.

"M-Mr. Arthur…you are finally…going to be serious with meeee~" Kiku said with a really happy smile on his face.

"I've reached my limit after all…Kiku…" Arthur said as he moved up and kissed Kiku softly before moving down to his chest and sucking on his nipple.

"Ahh…Mr. Arthur…m-more…more…" Kiku moaned, wrapping his arms around Arthur. "Please…Please do it till the end…Aaaahhh…"

Arthur looked up at Kiku then mumbled "I will…but don't kill me tomorrow okay…?" He moved down to Kiku's crotch and licked the tip softly.

"A-Aahh…Mr. Arthur…" Kiku moaned, blushing deeply.

Arthur soon started sucking on it "Mmm…nnngh…" He bobbed his head up and down as he did so.

"Aaaahhh…I…I…haah…I want to make Mr. Arthur feel good too…" Kiku moaned.

Arthur turned his head up to look at him after retracting it out from his mouth "A-Are you serious?"

Kiku nodded and said "P-Please allow me to do so…Mr. Arthur…" He started to unknot Arthur's obi before unwrapping it. "I will make you feel better than Alfred ever did…" He continued, putting the obi aside and watched as Arthur's yukata slip from his shoulders to the floor.

"B-But Alfred didn't do anything…" Arthur said, blushing.

Kiku just smiled before laying Arthur down on the floor, climbing on top of him with his head facing the lower part of Arthur's body. He looked at the bulge on Arthur's union jack boxers and placed his palm over it, saying "you are already…so hard…" He blushed as he pulled down Arthur's boxers to reveal what was underneath it right in front of his eyes. "Ahh…so this is how Mr. Arthur's…look like…" He blushed and put it in his mouth, sucking on it and licking the sides of it passionately.

Arthur blushed at what Kiku was doing "Aaahh…K-Kiku…you are going to make me…" He moaned. He soon saw what was in front of him and licked his fingers till they were wet before nudging the entrance at Kiku's ass with his fingers softly.

Kiku felt what Arthur was doing and blushed deeply as he continued to suck on it.

Arthur inserted a finger into the entrance and twisted his finger slightly. "Kiku…I…I want to put it inside you…haah…" He inserted a second finger inside before thrusting his fingers in and out of Kiku.

Kiku blushed deeply and taking it out of his mouth, moaning "Ahh…Mr. Arthur…I want it inside me now…Aaahh…"

"It's your first time isn't it, Kiku?" Arthur asked, trying to loosen Kiku up further by moving his fingers inside every time he thrust them in.

Kiku nodded slowly, blushing. "I…Aaahh…I'll be okay…Mr. Arthur…please…haahh…" He said between moans.

"It would hurt for your first time…right…?" Arthur said in concern.

"I-I don't care…" Kiku said with a really dreamy expression on his face, he grabbed the bottle of Sake again and gulped it down in an instance "I'll just drown the pain all down with this, Mr Arthur~" He put the bottle down on the floor after that, wobbling slightly in his movements.

Arthur could sense that Kiku was getting drunker every second. He turned his eyes towards the bottle to see it topple over and the bottle was seen to be completely empty.

Almost immediately, Kiku crawled from on top of Arthur to the space beside him and turned so that his innocent looking eyes were looking into Arthur's and saying "Won't you make me yours, Mr. Arthur…?" He bent his knees inwards so that he was soon kneeling down on his knees with his chin on the futon with his hands spread outwards, as if expecting Arthur to do something.

"Y-You still have yet to loosen up completely…Kiku…" Arthur mumbled as he positioned himself behind Kiku. He moved his head down to face the entrance in front of him and nudged it softly with his tongue, causing Kiku to moan out for more. He started licking it vigorously with his tongue, nudging it more every time.

"Aaahh…Mr. Arthur…I-I can't take it any longer…please…Aaah…ahh…Mr. Arthur…" Kiku moaned out with a voice filled with desire, desperate for that one thing.

"Your voice is such a turn-on…Kiku…" Arthur whispered, inserting a finger into the entrance and started fingering him gently once again.

"A-Aaahh…Mr. Arthur…m-more…" Kiku moaned in pleasure.

"Anything for you, my cute little chrysanthemum…" Arthur said gently, inserting two more fingers inside and began to thrust them in and out of Kiku as well.

"W-What did you…haaahh…just…call m-me…Aaaahh…" Kiku asked between moans, feeling the pangs of pleasure running through his body every time Arthur thrust his fingers in.

"That's what your name means in English…right…?" Arthur said with a smile as he thrust his fingers in deeper, moving them around. "You seem to have loosened up quite a lot now…"

"Haahh…Mr. Arthur…I-I don't want just your fingers now…ahh…I-I want to become one with Mr. Arthur…Aaaahh…please…" Kiku moaned with his voice full of desire.

Chuckling softly, Arthur said "Seeing you like this for once isn't too bad…" He took his fingers out from Kiku and licked them, continuing "You seem to have really loosened up now so…I guess it's okay" He repositioned himself once again, putting his hands around Kiku's chest, took a deep breath and entered him, causing their bodies to finally merge as one.

"Aaaaaahhhhh…Mr. Arthur…" Kiku moaned. It seemed that Kiku felt no pain due to a huge amount of alcohol in his body, numbing his sense of pain and making him feel only pleasure from all this. "P-Please move now…Mr. Arthur…" He said softly.

Arthur nodded and started moving slowly "You feel so warm inside…Kiku…" Arthur whispered, licking Kiku's ear softly after that.

"Mr. Arthur…Mr. Arthur…Aaahh….harder…please…" Kiku begged between moans.

"As you wish…my dear…" Arthur whispered as he moved faster, thrusting deeper into Kiku. "Ahh…so hot…Kiku…" His hand moving over to Kiku's hand and held it, entwining his fingers with Kiku's.

"Aaaahhh….Mr. Arthur…more…more…I'm melting…it feels too good…Mr. Arthur…" Kiku moaned loudly, begging for everything inside him to finally be released.

"Aaah…yes…Kiku…this is the best…" Arthur moaned as well, moving faster every time he thrust into Kiku.

After a while, Kiku moaned "A-Aaaahh…Mr. Arthur…I-I'm going to…"

"A-Aaah…me too…Kiku…" Arthur moaned loudly as he felt a surge of energy rush through him and came into Kiku, breathing heavily after that.

Feeling the heat exploding into him, Kiku came as well, breathing heavily after that.

The two of them collapsed onto the futon, with Arthur on top of Kiku. The both of them were breathing heavily and sweating after the entire ordeal.

Arthur soon moved down beside Kiku and said "That was great…"

Kiku just smiled sweetly and said "You are great…Mr. Arthur…" He blushed softly and added "I love you…"

"I love you too… Kiku…" Arthur whispered, kissing Kiku softly on the lips after that.

Kiku blushed and huddled close to Arthur, saying "I'm feeling a little sleepy now…good night…Mr Arthur…" He closed his eyes.

Arthur smiled, putting an arm around Kiku and whispered "sweet dreams…Kiku…" before closing his eyes and falling asleep as well.

…

…

…

The next day, Kiku opened his eyes slowly just to see Arthur's sleeping face in front of him. That's when all of last night's recollection came back to him. Blushing deeply at what they did, he got up immediately, waking Arthur up in the process.

"K-Kiku…are you sober now…?" Arthur asked while rubbing his eyes. As soon as he realised what he had said, he wanted to slap himself so bad for asking such a stupid and obvious question.

Kiku blushed deeply and looked away, saying "Y-Yes…I am perfectly sober now…t-thank you…" He was silent for a moment before continuing "A-About yesterday…I…"

"I'm sorry about yesterday… I'm prepared to take whatever scolding you have in mind…" Arthur muttered, looking down.

"N-No…I should be the one saying sorry…" Kiku muttered, turning back to face Arthur "I-I lead you into all of this…such an embarrassing way of confessing…I could never…" He blushed deeply as his memories on his confessions of love to Arthur rushed into his mind.

"Y-You mean…" Arthur started, looking up at Kiku.

Kiku just shook his head and lowered it down, resting his forehead on Arthur's shoulder. "I-It's a bit weird and late to be saying it now but… I do love you… Mr. Arthur…"

Arthur blushed, but smiled and held Kiku's head up gently to face him and said "My answer is still the same… I love you too…Kiku…"

Kiku blushed, turned his eyes away and mumbled "S-So…you'll go out with me…?"

Arthur chuckled and said "That goes without saying, right?" He kissed Kiku after that and they soon sank into a deeper kiss, causing Kiku to fall on top of Arthur this time. After they have broke off from the kiss, Arthur chuckled and said "It seems that yesterday wasn't enough for you"

Kiku blushed and buried his head deep into Arthur's chest and mumbled "Don't put it like that…Mr. Arthur… though…I'd admit that…it was good…"

Arthur soon gave a light smirk and asked "Do you want to do it again~?"

Kiku blushed deeply and muttered "Mr. Arthur, you pervert…"

"Look who's talking…"

"What's that supposed to mean…?"

"Nothing…my dear~"

"…"

**After story notes**

_This story has no real plot to begin with…it was actually supposed to be pure smut so…if you are complaining about lack of plot, this is the reason…_

_I feel that I kind of overdid Kiku this time… So…please don't hate me for that, it's just a fanfiction…_


End file.
